freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 4
Five Night at Freddy's 4 to ostatnia część z cyklu gier "Five Nights at Freddy's". Premiera odbyła się w dniu 23 lipca 2015. Natomiast 31 października 2015 wyjdzie darmowy dodatek do gry.Jest możliwość że dojdzie postać Nightmare Springi Bonniemądry Trailer/zwiastun został udostępniony we wtorek 14 lipca 2015 roku. Gameplay Ta gra jest pierwszą i jedyną grą typu FNaF, która tak bardzo odbiega od dotychczasowych podstaw. Nie wcielamy się w stróża nocnego, nie pracujemy w żadnej Pizzerii, lecz jesteśmy dzieckiem w nocy, w domu, a cały FNaF4 jest jednym, przerażającym koszmarem tego nieszczęśnika. Żeby było jeszcze straszniej nie możemy sprawdzać lokacji, których mamy zaledwie pięć, monitoringiem lecz własnoręcznie. Akcja dzieje się najprawdopodobnie w 1987 lub 1983 roku. Jeden błędny ruch może mieć przerażające konsekwencje. Jak wspomniano wcześniej są dostępne pięć lokacji: : 1. Pokój Dziecięcy, gdzie zaczynamy grę. : 2. Tylny Pokój Dziecięcy : 3. Szafa : 4. Lewy Przedpokój : 5. Prawy Przedpokój W każdym pokoju może się czaić rządny krwi robot-przeciwnik, które gra nazywa animatronikami. W grze jest siedem odmian animatroników: [[Koszmarny Bonnie|'Koszmarny Bonnie']] [[Koszmarna Chica|'Koszmarna Chica']] [[Koszmarny Freddy|'Koszmarny Freddy']] [[Koszmarny Foxy|'Koszmarny Foxy']] [[Koszmarny FredBear|'Koszmarny FredBear']] [[Koszmar|'Koszmar']] [[Plushtrap|'Plushtrap']] [[Koszmarny cupcake|'Koszmarny cupcake']] Każdy z nich, działa na innej zasadzie, ale całą siódemkę łączy jeden cel - Zaatakować gracza, co skutkuje przegraną gry. Gra nakazuje graczowi przeżyć pięć standardowych nocy, od których wzięła się nazwa gry przez sześć godzin (Od 12AM do 6AM). Jednak po przejściu nocy 5 można przejść noc 6, oraz tryb Nightmare. ALE jest też ukryta noc 8. Mianowicie kiedy w zakładce EXTRA wpiszemy 4 razy 20 pojawi się nam tryb 20\20\20\20. Z powodu jednocześnie strasznego i fantastycznego klimatu, przerażających Jumpscare'ów i doskonałych animacji, gra pocieszyła się dużą popularnością wśród grających. Twórcą gry i jej poprzedniczek jest deweloper Scott Cawton. Wymagania systemowe MINIMUM: **OS: Win XP, 7, 8, Vista, 10 *Procesor: 2 GHz Intel Pentium 4 AMguwnoD Athlon **RAM: 2 GB **Pamięć: 1 GB Teasery Pierwszy thumb|Pierwszy teaser|centre|291x291px Przedstawia on kapelusz, na który pada światło. Drugi thumb|centre|322px|Drugi teaser Taki sam jak pierwszy, tylko bez kapelusza. Trzeci thumb|Trzeci teaser|centre|220x220px Kilka tygodni później, na scottgames.com. Pojawił się trzeci teaser tej gry. Przedstawiał on koszmarną wersje Freddy'ego z 435 głowami w brzuchu. Freddy na tym obrazku trzyma kapelusz z poprzedniego teasera, a pod animatronikiem był napis "THE FINAL CHAPTER" (pol. Ostatni Rozdział) i data wydania gry "10.31.15". Kiedy go rozjaśnimy, zobaczymy napis "NIGHTMARE" (z pol. Koszmar). Ogółem tło jest na górze czarne, a na dole czerwone. "Nightmare Freddy" jest pewnym nawiązaniem do Freddy'ego Krugera. Czwarty thumb|Czwarty teaser |centre|289x289px Kilka dni temu pojawił się czwarty teaser tej gry. Przedstawia on również koszmarną wersje Bonnie'ego. Koło niego, na górze jest napis "Was it me?" (z pol. Czy to byłem ja?), a pod nim znowu data wydania gry "10.31.15". Jeśli podświetlimy obraz to też zobaczymy napis "NIGHTMARE" (z pol. Koszmar). Ogółem tło jest na górze granatowe, a na dole czarne. Piąty Teaser 16 maja 2015 roku został wystawiony nowy teaser z Chicą i Babeczką. Ma napis "Was it me?" (Czy to byłam ja?) oraz datę wydania czyli 10.31.15. Jeśli podświetlimy obraz pojawi się napis "NIGTHMARE". Szósty thumb|278px|Szósty teaser|centre 29 maja 2015 roku został wydany teaser z Nightmare Foxy'm. Zamiast dotychczasowego "Was it me?" pojawiło się "Or me?" będące swoistym dokończeniem kwestii napisanych na innych teasarach FNaF 4. Na teaserze znowu pojawia się data 31 października. Po podświetleniu obrazka pojawia się napis "OUT OF ORDER". Hak może, ale nie musi przypominać znak zapytania więc wtedy wyszłoby "OUT OF ORDER ?" Również po podświetleniu zębów widać napis "Nightmare", ale nie jest on do końca widoczny. Po przyciemnieniu oka Nightmare Foxy'ego można dostrzec liczbę 87. Logo "SCOTTGAMES.COM" nie ma oświetlenia, ale jeśli je oświetlimy wychodzi kolor różowy. Siódmy thumb|297x297px|Siódmy teaser|centre12 czerwca o godzinie 1:10 pojawił się nowy teaser, na którym widnieje kapelusz i muszka Purple Freddy'ego lub Złotego Freddy'ego. W rogu widać napis "Property of Fr.........r" nie widać całości, gdyż jest zamazane. Jednak możemy się domyślać, że chodzi o Freddy Fazbear lub Fredbear's Family Diner. Gdy spolszczymy całe zdanie wyjdzie: "Własność Freddy'ego Fazbear'a" lub "własność Fredbear's Family Diner". Dodatkowo, gdy spojrzymy trochę nad muszkę to zobaczymy prawdopodobnie odbicie zębów któregoś Nightmare'a (Prawdopodobnie Fredbear'a lub Złotego Freddy'ego). Ósmy thumb|Ósmy teaser|centre|223x223pxNie jest pewne, kim jest ten animatronik. Najbardziej prawdopodobne, że jest to Fredbear, ponieważ w kodzie strony "name" zostało zmienione na GSFECBS. Używając szyfru Cezara wystarczy przestawić o literę w tył, aby powstał "Fredbear". Animatronik ma co najmniej trzy rzędy zębów - paszczę na brzuchu i na głowie. Najprawdopodobniej to on zabrał muszkę (i chyba kapelusz) z teasera siódmego. Jeśli podświetlimy obrazek widać napis "Pro...Me". Bardzo możliwe, że jest to przysłonięte wyrażenie "Property of me" co znaczy : "To moje" albo "To należLooooooooooly do mnie.", jednakże to tylko przypuszczenie. Odbicie zębów nad muszką z teasera siódmego to prawdopodobnie zęby właśnie tego animatronika. Obok zębów można zobaczyć słowo Or... więc to może być słowo "Or Me?" (czyli to co ma napisane Nightmare Foxy), jednak tam jest napisane "Or was it me?". Dziewiąty thumb|280px|centre 9 lipca 2015 roku został wydany teaser ze stworzeniem przypominającym Springtrap'a, ale bardzo małego w porównaniu do oryginału, który siedzi na małym krześle. Co ciekawe jest nad nim napis "Terrible Things Come In Small Packages", co oznacza "straszne rzeczy przychodzą w małych opakowaniach", a jeszcze wyżej jest okno. Kiedy rozjaśnimy zdjęcie zobaczymy, że po obu stronach są drzwi. W źródle strony są ukryte słowa "CYH GFH GPE", co w tkz. kodzie Cezara znaczy "PlushTrap" czyli z polskiego - Pluszowa Pułapka. Dziesiąty Przedstawia czarny ekran z napisem the end? thanks for playing. Jedenasty Przedstawia wszystkie animatroniki z napisem "Thank you!" Ale nasuwa się jeszcze jedno pytanie - Dlaczego animatroniki nam dziękują ? Co my dla nich takiego zrobiliśmy że nam dziękują? Jednak nasuwa się odpowiedź: mogą to być słowa Scotta do graczy ALBO animatroniki mogą nam dziękować za uwolnienie dusz dzieci w nich uwięzionych i ukaraniu mordercy. Na dodatek jest w nim kilka Easter Egg'ów. Jednak sytuację wyjaśnia autor gry: tworzy on grę FNaF World. Wiadomo, że będzie to gra typu RPG i będą w niej umieszczone wszystkie animatroniki. Trailer do fnafa 4 thumb|left|335px Linki Zewnętrzne *Link do demo: http://www.indiedb.com/games/five-nights-at-freddys-4/downloads/fnaf4-demo *Strona Steam: http://store.steampowered.com/app/388090/ Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Cykl serii FNaF Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Horror